Resident evil meets Sonic fanfiction
by Hyper Speed Luke
Summary: Silver Flame has been living his own life for a couple of months and decides to take Amy to Squirrel city but the next day, everything changes... based on resident evil 3
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger. I also don't own resident evil or it's ideas.

Nemesis Chapter 1: Arrival 

As the jet flies through the clouds, Amy listens to the radio and the song is Wings of a boy who killed innocence (Gundam Wing). Silver Flame just stared into the clouds but they didn't interest him that much for he'd flown through them himself, you don't really feel fluffy clouds much, just a cold spot. Silver Flame had started a career in crime fighting and was doing well, he'd even gone up against the governments version of him, code name: Fire Fly ( Fanfiction coming soon) and even that hadn't stopped him. Amy was glad Silver Flame had a job in the Station Square S.T.A.R.S team and that he'd wanted to go somewhere new. The place are two heroes are going to is Squirrel city, a place of splendour and good neighbourhoods (not for long or this wouldn't be interesting!).

The plane touched down at the airport and they waited for their bags, Silver Flames was small and he only had a laptop, books, a change of shoes and gloves and a coat. While Amy's was much bigger because it had loads of dress's, a change of undergarments, her full makeup kit and several types of shoes. They got a cab to their hotel (A five star hotel with a marble reception and floors) and got to their room. There were two single beds, a dresser, T.V, bathroom and a balcony.

They had dinner in the restaurant and they had prawns and salad and then they watched Resident Evil Apocalypse (great movie) and there were some great sound effects for it, so good they could have been real. After that they watched Star Trek Nemesis and they fell asleep after the final fight began.

Silver Flame awoke to a gloomy day the curtains to the balcony fluttered in the breeze. The sky was grey and he noticed Amy gone. He walked to the balcony and saw a feather and guessed Amy had used the power he'd given her to see something To see that outside there were crashed cars and surprisingly no bodies but then he heard it, an unearthly moan of hunger, of death. The creatures that made the noise clawed at the door and before he jumped down to look for Amy he saw them. The humanesqe figures were decaying and just came towards him. Face relaxed and skin missing in chunks or strips.

Silver Flame jumped out of the window and flew over several streets before seeing a police station and landed the building was fairly big and looked like a school a fence with stacks of cars lining it surrounded the buildings car park. Silver Flame was heading to the door when he heard the half roaring, hlaf demanding cry.

"FLLLAAAMME!" As Silver Flame turned he saw it. His NEMESIS!

Author Notes: I just had to do a resident evil like fanfiction because I'm really into it at the moment. I've watched the movies, I'm reading the books and trying to get the third game. Some things relate to other fanfictions I have in the works like the feather comes from a final scene in the sequel to Chaorised and Fire Fly is a character I've designed and make a fic for with Silver Flame. See Ya!


	2. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger. I also don't own resident evil or it's ideas.

Nemesis 

Chapter 2: Search

The new Nemesis was a lot like him grey. the wings were bat like though and it had robotic parts incorporated into its arms and it had the skin from ear to cheek pulled over its left eye and its remaining eye was black with a red pupil.

The Nemesis charged at him and he jumped out of the way and it stopped and turned and charged again. Silver Flame dodged it several times and then was directly in front of a stack of cars. It charged and just before it could reach him he jumped over its head and it went headfirst into to car pile and the pile fell on it.

Silver Flame gave up on the station and searches the streets heading to the hotel. He then sees it on a main road that goes all the way through the city, her hair band. He picks it up and after looking at it he clenches it in his fist and lets out a howl of rage. After this he puts it in the pocket of his coat and brings up a map of the city on his laptop. Were did Amy want to go the most he thought and she had mentioned at dinner that she'd wanted to see the church but that's the only thing she said she wanted to see apart from the city hall and the fashion shops. He punched up all the designer clothes shops up around the hotel on his laptop and there was one near him so that's were he'd go first. He headed down the road and down an alleyway and then he met him. It was a squirrel furry that wore a military class body warmer and he had an m-17 rifle.

"Who are you?" Silver Flame said and the Squirrel replied.

"My name is Carlos." With this he explained his story. A military team was sent in when a "cannibal disease" struck the city over night, a man shot in a bar was infected and passed it on via bite or scratch. His team had been killed by a rocket launcher shot and with nothing he could do for them he ran.

"Have you seen any survivors?" Silver Flame questioned. Carlos gave the answer he wanted.

"Yes, a girl, pink in a red dress. She was heading for the church. I called to her but she ran faster. Why do you know her?" A look of happiness floated across Silver Flames face and he started running full pelt for the church.

Author notes: Good so far? If you want a character of your own to get to survive please email their details to me and a picture is even better! Please tell me things you would like to see in it and no flames please only constructive criticism.


	3. 3Speed is a virtue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and co but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Husky, Breaker, Primus and Tiger. I also don't own resident evil or its ideas.

Nemesis Chapter 3: Speed is a virtue 

Before Silver Flame could run to far away Carlos shouted something.

"Silver Flame. I earlier found a tramcar. It's in the centre of the city. If you can meet me there after you find you're friend we can probably get out of the city and into the forest. Meet you there in 3 hours. If you're not there by then and I've fixed it I'll assume you're dead and leave. Understood?"

"Yes." Said Silver Flame and with that He continued his run towards the church.

As silver Flame ran for the church he couldn't help but mutter a thank you under his breath for the squirrel but enough of that, Amy was in trouble. He found the church easily. It was a big, medieval looking building with colourful stain glass windows depicting biblical stories. There was a wall that had seemingly been under construction because there was a pile of tools by it. Silver Flame stepped to the buildings large door and knocked. The vibrations making huge banging sounds that reverberated off the walls.

He was about to open the door until he saw Amy behind a large window to his side yelling and pointing furiously behind him. Then he heard it…

"Flllaaamme!"

The nemesis has a bit more advantage this time and that's not including any piles of cars. Grey Nemesis had a MINIGUN! The bullets fire out of the guns nozzles and as Silver Flame runs to avoid the flying pieces of pain one hits him in the wing joint meaning that flying is not an option. Nemesis walks up to silver flame as he tries furiously to burn it with his firepower. It stands directly in front of Silver Flame and it draws its fist back and then… knocks him seven metres away and crashing into a brick wall. As bricks and dust fall in Silver Flame, his body's muscles contracting and relaxing endlessly, Amy screams breaching the towering buildings walls as she pleads for the tyrant to stop, tears streaming down her face as it takes step by large step to silver flame. He can only pray Carlos or someone will find Amy later…

Author Notes: Sorry it's so short but I have an idea of a long chapter next time. Plz review because if I don't get two reviews I'll give up on this fanfiction till a later date because I do have other ideas on hold.


End file.
